Midnight Rendezvous
by Black Gargie
Summary: Goofy went down to Maroon Cartoon District and went to The Ink and Paint Club to pay a visit to a dear old friend. Who could it be? One-shot, takes place after the events of An Extremely Goofy Movie


A/N: I got this quote from Wikipedia which reads "_Jessica is one of the most famous sex symbols on the animated screen. She claims to Eddie Valiant, "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way," which has become a popular quote. She deeply loves her husband Roger, claiming that he makes her laugh and that he makes a more fitting husband than Goofy_". That thought, plus my memories of watching Goof Troop and A Goofy Movie 1&2, really struck a bell there in my head, and just won't go away. I really _have _to write it down before it drives me crazy, thus this fic. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own whatever was used to write this fanfic…seriously

MIDNIGHT RENDEZVOUS

"Here we are. A-hyuk, the Ink and Paint Club."

Goofy took a deep breath, adjusted his tie and made his way into the club. He decided to make his way towards the seat closest to the stage so that he could get a good view like everyone else. The number of human customers today was phenomenal, so he knew he had come at the right time for the crème de la crème of the club performance.

After a few gigs done by toons like a short from Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd, a bit of bad stuttering singing from Porky Pig, and the famous piano rivalry between Donald Duck and Daffy Duck (apparently they never get tired of laughing at Donald and Daffy battling it out on the stage for dominance), the curtains closed into a silence and the dog toon knew that this was it.

"_Ya__ had plenty money in 1922…_"

Everyone started cheering at that familiar voice. Goofy grinned as a slender leg stuck out from behind the curtain before revealing herself. The famous club singer Jessica Rabbit really knew how to make an entrance as she swayed her hips in a sultry manner, singing in her nightingale voice that wowed the crowd and pleased the men, who were now howling like wolves at fresh meat. If they were toons, they would've had wolf faces by now.

"_Why don't you do right…like some other men do…?_"

Goofy and Jessica's eyes met for a moment and her seductive eyes showed signs of recognition, but she was still performing, so Goofy just gave her a short nod to carry on with it.

"_Now if you had prepared 20 years ago, you wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door…_"

Jessica continued swaying her hips as she sang, coming down stage towards the anticipating audience, wondering who would she pick tonight to allow to be coddled. Much to everyone's surprise, she circled around Goofy, a toon, as she ran her fingers along his shoulder and teasingly twirled her fingers around his dangling ears. Goofy giggled in his usual goofy way before she finished her song and made her way back up the stage again, earning a few jealous glares from the other customers, mostly the humans. It was very rare for Jessica to approach a toon during her performances as she was usually privy towards the humans, so it was a no surprise that Goofy got quite the stink-eye from them.

As he sipped his drink of brandy—an indulgence he only allowed for himself whenever he wasn't watching Max's back all the time—someone soon walked up to him from behind and took a seat facing him.

"A-hyuk. Hullo there, Jessie."

"Mmh, I haven't heard that nickname in years," Jessica said as she propped her chin on the back of her hands. "What brings you here to this part of town?"

"Just a little trip down Memory Lane, is all," Goofy replied. "How's life with Roger?"

"Absolutely wonderful. He's been keeping entertained and he's showered me with more love than I can imagine."

"I'm glad he's treating ya right. Gawrsh, I wouldn't know what I might do if he didn't treat ya the way ya deserve to."

"Always the Knight in Shining Armour I used to know," Jessica chuckled at Goofy as she ordered herself a glass of champagne.

"Ya still sing as beautifully as I first knew ya, Jessie."

"Thank you, but I will be taking a break soon."

"Gee, why?" Goofy blinked in surprise. "Are ya sick?"

"Well, not in a bad way," Jessica replied with a sultry smile. "I just don't want to look like a beached whale up on stage when I start to show."

Goofy had to spend 10 seconds processing that information before he finally got it.

"Gawrsh, Jessie! Ya don't mean…!"

Jessie gave him a knowing look and smiled again as she nodded, her hand unconsciously reaching under the table to caress her middle.

"Congratulations! How far along? Does Roger know about this?"

"Heavens no!" Jessica replied as she sipped her champagne. "I wouldn't be here if he did. He'd be on to me like I'm a dog on a leash. I love his tenderness and occasional overprotective nature, but there is no way I can let him know now. I still enjoy my work, you know. I'll tell him after I officially take that break."

"A-hyuk, I can imagine that."

Jessica was called in again to do a closing show, so she finished her champagne and excused herself, but not before giving him a backstage pass so that he can come see her at her dressing room later after the club closed. Goofy pocketed the pass and did just that after all the customers went on their way. As he came to her dressing room and knocked on the door, he was greeted by the sexy club singer who was dressed in a fur coat, looking like she was prepared to leave for home.

"Walk me home, Goof?"

"A-hyuk! It would be my pleasure," Goofy said as he held out his arm for her to hold.

As they walked down the alley, they talked about nothing in particular, about the good old days, about how they used to be through thick and thin before they went their own separate ways to score on their career: Goofy moving into Spoonerville with then newborn Max and Jessica on to her music career, and about the life they had together way back when.

"Be honest, Goof, have you found someone new?" Jessica asked as she pushed aside a stray fringe.

"Well, there's Sylvia," Goofy admitted, blushing a little as he scratched his chin bashfully. "Met her when I went to get a college degree."

"You went to college?" Jessica asked in an incredulous tone. "You?"

"A-hyuk, yeah, I know," Goofy made his trademark laugh as he explained briefly about the day he got fired and not getting a job unless he got a college degree and his misadventures with his son Max. "…and that's the gist of it. I got my degree and I got Sylvia. And I've been running the House of Mouse with Mickey and the gang pretty well too, with Maxie helping us out to earn the extra cash for college."

"Sounds like you and this Sylvia are getting along pretty well. Any plans for 'that' future?"

Goofy knew what that meant.

"Not anytime soon yet, but it has crossed my mind."

"Speaking of Maxie, how is he?" Jessica popped the question that she had wanted to ask since they met at the club.

"Oh, he's doing fine. Like I said, college, friends, his crazy X-Games, beating off girls with a stick, working summer jobs at House of Mouse…the usual trials and tribulations youngsters these days go through. You should've seen him, he really made me proud when he finally learnt how to do the 'perfect cast'…"

Goofy stopped when he realized that Jessica was being awfully quiet and not responding in her sultry self. He knew that look pretty well.

"Do you want to see him?" Goofy asked kindly.

"Oh, I couldn't," Jessica said in an almost horrified tone. "Not after what I've done…"

"Jessie, we were young. Ya were with me at a time where ya weren't truly sure what ya wanted in life. It's not your fault."

"But it is still no excuse to abandon you and Maxie. I couldn't…really…"

"You know, I have never really gave this much of a serious thought but," Goofy hesitated a little as he noticed that he was almost outside the home that Jessica and her husband Roger Rabbit shared. "What happened? Why did we do it? Why did _you _do it?"

"Oh, Goofy," Jessica said as she took Goofy's hands into hers. "You're a very nice man, Goofy. You're kind, you're gentle, you're a little clumsy on the edges but you mean well when you do things, and you have a really good heart, a heart of gold…"

"But…?"

"You just…don't make me laugh."

"I…I don't?" Goofy blinked in surprise.

"Yes, Goofy. I'm sorry to say this but you're anything but funny. I mean, you are funny when you're doing your shows, but when it comes to reality, you aren't. I loved you, Goofy, but I don't want a serious man. I want a fun man. I want a man who knows how to entertain me and not treat me as a sex symbol all the time, or treat me like I should behave like a common human girl. You have integrated too much into the human life. I want a man who knows what a _toon_ woman wants. Roger is that man."

"Gawrsh, I never thought of ya thinking that way…"

"But it was a great couple of years while it lasted," Jessica noted as she moved aside her fringe. "Our marriage, I mean."

"Yes, it was a great couple of years. You were so beautiful back then, even more so when you had Max. Heck, you still do now."

"Oh, you flatter me, Goofy."

"A-hyuk! Do ya remember the day Maxie was born?" Goofy asked with a nostalgic grin, then giggled in his trademark way. "I swear that was the first time I broke the law driving so crazy like that to get you to the hospital. I think I had to pay about 10 speed tickets that I got from the police after the delivery was over."

"Oh yes, how can I forget?" Jessica laughed a little. "You were there by my side all the while during the delivery. I was so uncharacteristic and was yelling and screaming and hitting out at you, saying that it was all your fault, but you stood by me anyway and bore with it, because you said you knew I was in more pain than you ever were. Maxie was probably the best thing that had ever happened to me, next to Roger. To be honest, I would've taken Maxie with me if I could, but I know you love him too much to part with him and I didn't want to break your heart by taking away another person you loved so much, so I decided it's fine for me to be the bad guy. Besides, I wouldn't have been a good mother, what with my lifestyle."

"I'm glad you didn't take him. You're right; it would've broke my heart in more ways than ya can tell, but to be honest as well, I'm sure ya would've been if you had stayed, but ya are not a bad guy. Ya just did what's best for both of us. I never thought of ya as the bad guy. You're a good woman, Jessie. Don't sell yourself short."

They stood there in comfortable silence for a few moments before Jessica broke the ice.

"I gotta go now. Roger may already be home and he's gonna need his dinner. He gets cranky if dinner's late."

"I understand," Goofy nodded. "Will you at least consider visiting Maxie? To get to know him a little? And maybe even let him know who his real mother is…?"

"Whenever I'm ready, Goof. Whenever I'm ready."

So saying, Jessica leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, caressed his face and gave him that smile he loved so much when they were together before making her way into her home she shared with her darling husband, swaying her hips as she went before closing the door, ending their little rendezvous.

"Gawrsh, sure is good to see ya again, Jessica."

With that, Goofy gave one last look at the silhouette of Jessica walking past what seemed to the window of the dining hall serving dinner to the silhouette of an enthusiastic Roger Rabbit before walking away with a resolved heart.

A/N: There! Finally completed! …Now don't go give me that look. Don't tell me you've never had that idea too after seeing that quote I posted on the top! Anywho, like it or not, reviews plz!


End file.
